


it all began one vacation

by brammerm1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26568433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brammerm1/pseuds/brammerm1
Summary: Dean goes to Paris on a family vacay  and meets cas then years later in high school in Kansas dean sees him and cas sees dean they get together but what happens when Crowley finds out. TW child abuse, self harm, homophobia, and cursing.
Relationships: Becky Rosen/Chuck Shurley, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Charlie Bradbury/Jo Harvelle, Ellen Harvelle/Bobby Singer, Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Lucifer/Michael (Supernatural)
Kudos: 2





	1. wake up dean

(authors note- Mary is still alive till the end of this chapter be for worn)

"Dean," Sam yelled,"Wake up." while jumping on his bed. Dean mumbled "Go away Sammy." Then all of a sudden Dean jumps up in his boxers, and runs to try to chapter Sammy. As Dean was running someone caught him he was scared because he was only 5 and Sam was one. "Dean love stop running you get hurt." Mary said, laughing. " Come on get ready we're going to the Eiffel tower."

10 minutes later

Dean, Mary, little Sammy, and John were walking to the Eiffel tower and then they reached it it was lighted up with tiny fairy lights dean was humming "hey Jude" Don't tell anyone but Sam was crying until he heard someone screaming bloody murder and the Winchester's ran over to where the screaming was it was a small reddish brown hair child no more than Sam's age his name was Gabriel but he would soon go by Gabe. There was another small boy but he was no more than dean's age. He was about 4ft tall. He stuck out his hand for Dean to shake and said, " Hi I'm Castiel, my parents think I'm angel of the lord." Dean took his hand and shook Castiel's hand and said, "Hi, I'm Dean Winchester, nice to meet you Cas." Dean walked away with his family, after getting his mom's number. 

the next day

Dean, Sam honey we got to go home said Mary. Just then a major earthquake happened the book cases fell out of the wall, and fell on top of Mary. she didn't make it.


	2. We Meet again

“ Sammy wake up we are going to be later for school, today is your 1st day in highschool come on.” Dean told Sammy while ripping the covers. “DEAN!”, Sam yelled at him. Dean walked away from Sammy and went to his room and looked at his plush bee thinking about his Bee. 

At school  
“May the winchester’s please go to the office,” The lady on the intercom said. Dean got up and graped his stuff, and went to his brother’s class room. Dean picked up his brother and then made their way to the office. “ Dean, Sam can you take these 2 new students,” Mr. Garth Fitzgerald lV said, ”and show them around.” Mr. Garth went into his office and brought two teenagers out, as soon as Dean and Sam saw them they dropped everything and screamed “We found you guys again,” And then they ran and hugged the two boys.” Bee? Is that really you?” Dean said to the boy who was wearing a suit and a trench coat. Sam ran to the boy with reddish brown hair and said,”Gabey, is that you?” Gabe shook his head yes then the 2 boys gave each other a bear hug.  
Dean and Cas  
“ So,” mr. Grath chuckled “ you all know each other, how may i ask?” Dean and Cas spoke up at the same time. “ We…” they stopped and began to laugh at each other. “ Bee you want to say it or should i?” Dean asked Cas. 


	3. How We Meet

Dean opened his mouth and spoke, " it was my parents annavsiety of them meeting each other and that year they wanted to go to paris. When we got to the eiffel tower it was beautiful then we heard crying so me and my family ran to see what happened we saw this little guy," dean walked over to gabe and messed his hair up, " crying give it to him he was 1. Then his brother held out his hand for me to shake then the rest of the day we all became each other's best friend but when we went home the next day," sam stood up and put his arm around his brother, " a earthquake happened and me and sammy's mom died. So when I got my phone 4 years ago I remembered his mom's number, and I called them." Dean finished.

Then Cas began talking, " So me and my family and I have a lot of siblings so yea" cas said as he put his hand on the back of his neck. " We all went to Paris to see my Uncle Uriel. So me, gabe and our mom went to the eiffel tower then gabe began crying because someone knocked him over," Dean interpreted and yelled " what why didn't you tell me?" " Because i had only just meet you assbutt, my mom told your's," Cas said then began to finished what he was saying," so after he began yelling and crying this family came over, a tall blonde woman 2 kids and a man with a beard, and my mom told his mom what happened and i went over to the tall cute one," Cas stopped to take some air in, then finished it," i introduced myself and he introduce himself and we became best friends." Mr. Garth said, "okay, dean and sam you can show them around now."

The tour

"Cas, where do you wanna look 1st?" Dean asked him. Cas said " I really don't care, dean." " Okay, I shall show you my favorite place in school, just don't tell anyone please." Dean told cas. " i won't." " okay, i have a question for you, 1. Why are you here?, wait i didn't mean to say it that way, and 2..." Dean put his arm on the back of his neck and finished asking his questions, " you think I'm cute?" After Dean finished saying he turned beet red. " Okay i will tell you, my dad got a new job here and we moved down here, i called you cute because you were back then, but now you are really fucking hot dean." As soon as Cas said this he froze, because he just admitted to his crush of 13 years he was hot. " Cas, you think i'm hot. I beg to differ because you are not me."


	4. A Kiss or Two

Cas face was beet red and dean realized what he said so dean said something he always wanted to say, " cas, im gay and i realized it when i meet you and," dean was cut of by soft, moist lips, he realized it was Cas's lips. He backed up and then cas said, " glad you like me to dean because i realized i was gay a year after i met you." Then Dean put his big, strong hands on Cas's face and pulled him close and kissed him again, his tongue touched Cas's lips begging for entrance and cas let him in and they began to fight for dominance then they pulled away and Dean said, " Let me show you my favorite spot."

Dean's favorite spot

Dean took Cas's hand and pulled him to a 1967 Impala. Dean opened the door for him and cas sat in the passenger's seat and dean went to the driver's seat. Dean turned on the radio and the music filled the car. Of course Dean sang the song that was playing. It was Eye of the Tiger. They drove for a good 2 hours till they reached a meadow, the meadow had big oak trees and a river in the middle of it. As soon as Cas saw this his mouth popped open with a little pop. "dean it's breathtaking."

They got out of the impala and sat on the hood and Dean told Cas he was the only one who sat on the hood of baby. Then Dean's ringtone went off.

" Carry on my wayward son,

There be peace when you are done,

Lay your weary head to rest,

Don't you cry no more."

Dean looked at his phone and saw it was Sammy. " Fuck, Cas we got to go pick up my brother," "Come on then i have to pick up Gabe to we can go together." They got off baby's hood and went to their seats. Then they drove to Lutheran High School-Sioux Falls. Just before they drove off, the two boys looked at each other, Cas looked into green emerald eyes. Dean looked into cas's icey blue eyes. They lean in and...

"BANG"


	5. A date to be

They jumped, then they heard the sound of something hitting the roof of baby and they realized it was raining so they sighed and Dean spoke sadly, " Guess we have to go pick up Sammy and Gabe now." sadly cas shook his head. They drove in silence till they reached the school, and Dean texted his brother and said, " SAMMY, I'M HERE." Then Sam and Gabe ran to the black Chevy Impala and got in the back. " Dean what took you and cas so...Ohhhhh" Sam said realizing they were trying to get to know each other again.

"SAMMY SHUT YOUR CAKEHOLE!" Dean yelled at him. " Hey, Cas want me to take you home, you to Gabe?" "Sure Dean-O" Gabe said. " 1205 W. Main St."

The Car ride home

Dean turned on the radio and the specker blasted Eye of the Tiger.

Just a man and his will to survive

So many times, it happens too fast

You trade your passion for glory

Don't lose your grip on the dreams of the past

You must fight just to keep them alive

It's the eye of the tiger, it's the thrill of the fight

Dean turned the radio off and said, " Hey, Cas is this your house," pointing at a big blue house. "It is Dean-o." Gabe popped off. Dean turned and told gabe, " Shut the fuck up gabe." Sam opened his door and yelled at gabe, " race you Gabey." After the two boys ran to the door dean turned to cas and asked, " Would you like to go to the diner with me tomorrow?" Cas stared at the boy in utter shock and then dean spoke, " if you don't want to it's okay." Then cas told him to stop by putting his soft, dry lips, " Dean do you really think i don't want to go on a date with you then you are a idiot." Then cas kissed him on the check and opened the passenger side door and said, " what time?" " how about tomorrow at 8pm." " okay i be there."


	6. That Night

That night

I decided to tell my father about cas. I knew it was risky but I had to for some odd reason. I walked to my father who was on the couch and said, " Dad, I have a date tomorrow and I won't be home till late, about 10pm." The old man looked at his son and asked, " What girl now, better be Lisa, I loved that girl." You could smell the alcohol on his breath. Dean asked himself why tell him he is just going to beat me up like always. He took a deep breath and spoke "It's a boy. His name is cas, he is sweet, caring, and my best friend." Just as dean finsed talking he felt something hard hit him in the head, and his dad yelling, " I SHALL NOT LET A FAG IN MY GOD DAMN HOUSE!" Then he began to kick, punch, and yell at dean. Until Bobby walked in and saw what John was doing to his son. " WHAT THE HELL JOHN HE IS YOUR FUCKING SON," and Bobby pulled jihn off him and said, " YOU FUCKING TOUCH HIM OR SAM AGAIN I'LL KILL YOU!" Sam rann down the staris and sreamed "DAD, I FUCKING HATE YOU, YOU BEAT DEAN UP BECAUSE YOU THINK IT WAS HIS FAULT YOU KNOW WHAT AFTER MOM DIED YOU GAVE THE HELL UP, DEAN BASCILY RASIED ME, " Sam chocked a sob and continued, " I DONT CARE IF HE IS GAY, BI OR WHATEVER BECAUSE I KNOW HE IS MY BROTHER, MY FRIEND! I FUCKING LOVE HIM." " Dean," Sam said and walked over to where Dean was laying. " come on i get you cleaned up." Sam helped dean get cleaned up he asked, "Dean what happened," Just as dean was about to explain Booby busted in the room and said, " Idjits grab your shit you are going to live with me, ellen and jo." As they were packing their stuff they heard sirens and saw red, and blue flashing lights. That night John Eric Winchester was arrested for child abuse.

The call

Dean reached on his nightstand and grabbed his phone, opened it and searched his phone for cas's number. When he found it he called. (DEAN. Cas.)

DEAN: Hey, Bee how are you, i can't wait for tonight.

Cas: hey, Dean i'm good i can't wait for tonight. Where are we going again?

DEAN: The diner, oh please don't scream when you see me.

Cas: What do you mean dean.

DEAN: Well I told my dad about tonight and he punched me.

Cas: dean are you okay are you there now because if so im going over there and giving him a pice of my mind.

DEAN: Cas he's in jail, i'm living with bobby my and sam's uncle, and his wife ellen and jo. Jo is from her other marriage.

Cas: Oh,

DEAN: I'm going to get ready. Yes I know it's only 10 in the morning but I want to look good for your 1s and hopefully not your last date.

Call ended 30 mins

Dean got up and went to the bathroom, took a shower, combed his hair, brushed his teeth and sat down and looked at the clock and it read 11:11. He shook his head and laid back on his bed and sighed. Around 12:30 he got up and got something to eat. Sammy was sitting there waiting. "So it's 12:30 and you just got up,?" Sam spoke. " No Sammy, I have been up since 10. I am waiting till 8." " What's at 8?" Sam asked, tensing his older brother. " My date with Cas." Just then a knock on the front door and Dean walked to get it and when he opened the door it took all of his strength not to cry. There in the doorway was a young man with a baggy t-shirt that had ac dc on it and black pants that were tight but not too tight. "Cas what are you doing here?" Dean asked him. " Dean, I couldn't wait at all. I was pacing, and shit, is that what John did to you imma kill him!?" Dean began laughing nonstop "Cas looked so adorable when he is mad." "Cas wanna watch a movie before the diner?" "of course what movie." " what do you want to watch?" "anything you want to."


	7. The Date

The Date   
They decided to watch the movie Love, Angel. “Dean,” Cas said in the 1st 10 minutes, “ I think that basketball player is Green.” Dean said, “which one?,” even though he had already watched it like 3 times. Cas waited a moment before pausing the movie and pointing at a dark haired boy.

After The Movie

“ NOOOOOO,” cas yelled he did not want this movie to end. Dean got up from the couch and said “diner time” Dean got up and pulled a pouting cas off him since they were cuddling on the couch “Cas it’s time for our date.” Dean pulled a heavy, noy in a trench coat out the door, they got to the impala and Dean turned on the radio and the song “Die a Happy Man” by Thomas Rhett came on. 

"That all I need in this life is your crazy love  
If I never get to see the Northern Lights  
Or if I never get to see the Eiffel Tower at night  
Oh, if all I got is your hand in my hand  
Baby, I could die a happy man  
A happy man, baby, mmm" 

They got to the diner and walked in. “Hey Dean, the usual?” Some girl with blonde hair asked Dean. “ Nah. I'm gonna get something else.” They went to a booth and sat down. The girl Named jo walked up to the two and handed them a menu. Dean did end up ordering his usual, a bacon burger and a milkshake. Cas got a cheeseburger and a coke. For dessert they had a pie. Then they got in the car and drove the mystery spot dean had shown when they met again. Dean stopped the car and looked at cas and said, “ Hey cas, do you think we moved a little too fast?” Cas shocked his head no. “ We moved as fast as we needed Dean and if you think we moved too fast then we can slow down some. But…” Cas leaned in and Dean did the same and they kissed. The kiss was smooth and sweet. Much too soon they had to break apart for air. They looked at the time it was around 9 pm and cas sighed, “ Dean i have to go home soon.” Dean sighed knowing it was time to go home.


End file.
